


Her Song

by UsaChan1997



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Julerose - Freeform, Kitty Section, Love Confessions, Love Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaChan1997/pseuds/UsaChan1997
Summary: Kitty Section is set to open for Jagged Stone, but when Rose comes down with laryngitis, it's up to Juleka to sing lead vocals. Can she overcome her fear to sing what's in her heart?
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: February 2020 - Character Appreciation





	Her Song

“I-It’s really gone?” Adrien asked, his green eyes filled with concern. His worry was echoed in the expressions of the rest of the members of Kitty Section, who were all focused on their lead singer. Contrary to her cheery, vibrant self, today, Rose Lavillant was somber and quiet.

Rose opened her mouth to respond to Adrien’s question, but then, remembering what this whole discussion was about, closed it, settling for a defeated nod. She typed rapidly on her phone, showing the screen to each of them when she had finished. “My mom thinks it’s laryngitis,” it read, “so I’m going to the doctor this afternoon.”

There was a collective murmur. “What about our gig this weekend?” Ivan asked. “We’re opening for Jagged Stone! Adrien got permission from his father to play with us and everything, but without Rose—”

“Ivan,” Luka stopped him, putting a gentle hand on the drummer’s shoulder when he noticed the tears in Rose’s eyes. Ivan clapped a hand over his mouth, looking immediately apologetic. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure something out.” Luka’s gaze fell to his younger sister, who had been silently biting her lip this whole time.

Juleka knew that look. He would never say it aloud, but it meant that he thought _she_ should fill in. Rose picked up on it too, and she dashed to Juleka’s side, her frown morphing into a beaming smile. Some erratic tapping later, her message became, “Juleka has a BEAUTIFUL voice!!! She would do an amazing job while I’m recovering <3”

“Really?” Adrien grinned. “I didn’t know you could sing, Juleka. That’s awesome!”

“Oh, right! I remember,” Ivan looked relieved. “You should be the one, Jules. Whenever I try to sing, people get really scared.”

Juleka’s stomach sank. She could feel her friends’ gazes burning into her, and all she wanted to do was run. “I-I can’t,” she murmured, taking a step back.

“Juleka?” Adrien and Ivan shared a confused look, and Luka crossed his arms. Rose peered up at her, cocking her head in askance.

“R-Rose is really brave, even in front of all those people.” Juleka mumbled, fists clenched, staring at her shoes. “I could never do what she does. You… should find someone else.”

Rose shook her head vehemently, grabbing one of Juleka’s hands between both of hers. Juleka wanted to look away, but she was drawn to those bright blue eyes consumed by their brimming determination. Rose didn’t need to type a message for her to understand what she would have said aloud. _You can do it. I believe in you._

That was it. She couldn’t say no to that face.

“I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable,” Luka sat on the corner of her bed later that night, strumming a dissonant, chaotic set of chords. “But I really think this will be good for you, Jules.”

“Good for me…” Juleka squeezed her arms tighter around her fuzzy cat pillow and leaned back against the wall. “But how am I supposed to perform Rose’s songs? They’re so light and peppy, so _her_ , and I—”

“You’re a different kind of melody.” Luka nodded, picking at the low, somber notes. “But that’s not a bad thing. Who said you have to sing them the way she does? We could make some new arrangements for this show. I could even help you write something new, a song from your own heart.”

“A song from my heart?” Juleka’s cheeks bloomed red. Why did she immediately think of Rose? She had harbored feelings for her friend for awhile now, but confessing that in front of a crowd? Juleka buried her face deeper into the pillow. “Impossible.”

“I think it would mean a lot to her to hear your honest feelings.” Luka struck a beautiful major chord, resolving the progression in a happier way. When Juleka didn’t respond, he scooted over next to her, ruffling her hair like he used to do when she was younger. “How about this? We can work on your song, and if you’re not comfortable sharing it by this weekend, we can hold off. What do you say?”

Juleka took a deep breath. She did want to tell Rose how she felt. How much she meant to her. Maybe she wouldn’t be strong enough to bare her soul to the world, but there was no harm in writing things down. Was there? Slowly, she lifted her head, looked her brother in the eye, and let out a slight smile. “Okay.”

For the rest of the week, Kitty Section practiced nonstop. Luka came up with creative new arrangements that were more suited to Juleka’s voice, and the other members worked tirelessly to execute them without any mistakes. Rose, along with Marinette and Mylene, stood by for moral support, helping with costumes, snacks and drinks to keep everyone’s energy up.

On Thursday, during breaktime, Rose pressed a cup of hot tea with honey into Juleka’s hands. The liquid was soothing on her throat, but the warmest thing of all was Rose’s sunshine smile. “You sound good :3 Are you holding up okay?” she typed.

Juleka nodded. “I’m feeling better about this. Thanks for always supporting me, Ro.”

“I’m glad you’re getting more confident! I’ll be in the front row cheering you on, so there’s no need to be scared.”

And she wasn’t, mostly. The only thing that made Juleka unsure was her song.

She had been working on it with Luka every evening. It ended up being a ballad, with simple instrumentation and heartfelt lyrics. She was proud of it, but what if it fell flat? What if it came off as stupid? Insincere? She kept telling herself that she didn’t have to sing it, that she could easily leave it for another day. But when the time came for Luka to submit the official setlist, that idea felt wrong.

“I’ll sing it.” She decided. They had kept it a secret from the others, and the building anticipation of revealing it, revealing her feelings, made her jittery and more than a little anxious. But this was her moment, her chance.

“I’m glad. You should be proud,” Luka encouraged. “it’s a really sweet song. Kind and thoughtful, just like my little sis.”

“You think she’ll like it?” Juleka stared down at her phone background, at the selfie she and Rose had taken in front of the Louvre pyramid. Thinking about the look she would have on her face when she listened to it for the first time, all of this stress suddenly seemed worth it.

“She will.”

The night of the gig arrived, and the atmosphere was thick with anticipation and electricity. Jagged Stone’s fans were a pulsing mass of rock-energy, and it was nerve-wracking to think that a band of high-schoolers would be the first ones to try and impress them.

“Hey, Luka,” Adrien asked in the green room, keeping still so Marinette could straighten his tie. “I have a question about the setlist. What’s ‘Her Song’? Did I miss that when I had to skip practice?”

“Nope, I don’t know what this is, either,” Ivan mused, holding an arm out so Mylene could roll up his sleeve. “Do you, Juleka?”

Juleka froze, her face heating up. Before she had to answer, Luka gave the boys a wink. “You’ll see.”

It was time. Standing on such a huge stage felt like being high up in the houseboat’s crow’s nest, fighting back vertigo as she stared down at an ocean of faces. The spotlights blazed. The monitors blared. Juleka’s heart thundered with the beat of Ivan’s drums, with the thrum of her bass. For a brief moment, she squeezed her eyes shut. And then, she sang.

Adrenaline and muscle memory got her through the first few minutes, but by the second chorus, she was genuinely having fun, as much fun as she did when she played in the background—maybe more. Everything began to move at lightning speed, and before she could blink, Kitty Section had reached the final entry in the setlist.

“Wanna introduce this one?” Luka whispered.

Hesitant, Juleka nodded. She adjusted the mic a bit, staring into the crowd so she could find the right words. “Th-Thank you for listening tonight,” she started, a bit awkward. “This last song is for someone special. Someone I… love.”

There was a round of applause, appreciative hollering. Juleka hadn’t been able to find Rose’s face in the crowd thus far, but as Luka played the opening chords, like magic, there she was. “ _I felt at home under the rainy sky_ ,” Juleka began in her rich, soothing alto, “ _contented in the damp and dark_. _Scared to leave these shadows I thought no one could see through, I grew the sharpest thorns around my heart_.

“ _You turned your face up to the sun,  
blooming so proudly, shining bright.  
Every time you said my name, I felt like I could start again,  
You never failed to save me with your smile._

_My Rose,  
yours is the heart I want to hold  
my Rose  
brings color to my dreary world;  
and if I can be brave enough  
to tell this to you true,  
you’ll know that all I really need is you.”_

“ _You’ll know all I that all I really need is you_ ,” Juleka let the last note linger in the air, melding with the final chord from Luka’s acoustic guitar as they sweetly faded. A hush fell over the crowd. Juleka felt at once like her chest was empty and like her heart was overflowing.

Then, cheers.

The audience erupted. Everything was a blur. Juleka tried to catch another glimpse of Rose, but Luka and the rest of Kitty section soon waved, bowed and guided her offstage. “That was so romantic!” Marinette squealed as she helped collect their masks. “I bet she loved it.”

“I did.”

Everyone gasped. Rose was out of breath, her forehead shining with sweat and her eyes glowing with emotion. Before Juleka could even register what was going on, the blonde girl’s arms were around her, and she was holding her close. There was some muffled cooing and whistling from their friends, but all Juleka could focus on was her thundering heart.

“I… I thought you’re supposed to be on vocal rest.” She whispered dumbly.

Rose laughed. Her voice was still a little strained, but she didn’t care one bit. “I had to tell you how much I love your song. And you.” She craned her head up and brushed a tender kiss on Juleka’s lips, her cheeks dusted pink. Juleka hugged her back, her eyelids stinging with unshed tears.

_All I really need is you._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was super fun to write, I hope the song came out well <3 It was created for Character Appreciation Month in the[ MLB Fanfiction discord](https://discord.gg/RYJmfY)! Come join us for some fun shenanigans!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
